The Dinner
The Dinner is the sixteenth (chronologically the fifteenth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis After two years in the CIA, Jodie has a special dinner with a friend in honor of her new apartment. Plot Jodie receives a phone call from Ryan, asking her if she got his email about going out to a fancy restaurant. At that moment realizing Ryan's email was the reason Aiden destroyed her computer, she apologizes for not reading it. He says it's too late now, but reschedules for another night. Jodie quickly invites him to her place, offering to cook instead, and he accepts. Soon after, it's then a race against the clock to put everything into order. *Clean the entire living room **Dispose of any and all trash into the bin in the kitchen **Put any and all dirty clothing into the hamper in the bathroom **Replace all the books on the bookshelf **Shove all the games underneath the TV stand *(Optional): Turn on music *(Optional): Turn on the lamp. *(Optional): Take a shower *(Optional): Lay on Jodie's bed and reassure herself *(Optional): Wash the dishes *Change out of sleeping clothes **Sexy — a tight white blouse, and blue jeans **Elegant — a slinky red dress (from The Embassy) **Cool — a black and red shirt with ripped sleeves, and skinny jeans (from separation) *Choose a meal with one the following options **Order a pizza **Chicken curry **Asian beef *Set the table (and automatically light candles) During these preparations, Aiden will attempt to ruin her planning whenever possible. Halfway through, the doorbell will ring, and Jodie will start to panic, saying Ryan was early. She opens the door, only to find no one there. Should Jodie leave to look for Ryan, she will be locked out by Aiden, and to get back in, she will override control to open the door. This first time Jodie displays her ability for telekinesis without Aiden's help — as a result, Jodie's nose will bleed. Not going out will allow the player to carry on. He will then stack up all the chairs onto the table erratically and stop the clock in the living room. If Jodie chooses to take a shower, Aiden will write 'You don't need him you have me' in the fogged mirror. Jodie will then tell Aiden that he doesn't understand, and wipe the fogged mirror clean of his writing. Soon, however, Ryan eventually shows up, bottle of wine in hand. Jodie greets him and shows him to her living room, as she goes into the kitchen to grab a corkscrew. Aiden will fling open the cupboards, oven, and fridge to deter her, but she shuts them and goes back to Ryan with two wine glasses, and the corkscrew. The two will then sip wine on the couch, and make conversation. As Aiden, the player will have numerous attempts to derail the date, resulting in awkward pauses and Ryan becoming uncomfortable. Jodie will excuse herself by saying she had to check on the food, and will walk to the kitchen. She will chastise Aiden, and angrily tell him to go away. To avoid this, don't do anything while taking control of Aiden. The two will then go eat at the table. If everything goes right, Ryan will confess his love to Jodie. You then have the choice to kiss him or go away. If you choose to kiss him, the two lovers will go to Jodie's bed. If you haven't got the "Together Forever" trophy, the love scene carries on. Otherwise, Jodie will stop him from getting further as she still has the memories from when she was almost sexually assaulted. Ryan will then leave her to cry alone. If Aiden spooks Ryan enough, he will leave reluctantly. Jodie will initially condemn Aiden but later admit that 'maybe he isn't the right one for me.' If Aiden does nothing, but the player rejects the kiss as Jodie, she will ask if Aiden's happy. Aiden says in his own ghostly language that it isn't his fault. Jodie agrees, and admits that he maybe wasn't the type for her. As tears roll down her face, Aiden tries to console Jodie by filling the glass of wine. Jodie says that Aiden will always be there for her, drinks the wine, and the chapter ends. Paths *Path #1 **Cooked chicken or beef **Ordered a pizza or didn't cook *Path #2 **Cleaned the apartment **Left a messy apartment *Path #3 **Dressed nicely **Dressed casually *Path #4 **Locked in the corridor by Aiden **Didn't exit the apartment *Path #5 **Made Ryan leave using Aiden **Left Jodie and Ryan alone *Path #6 **Slept with Ryan **Didn't sleep with Ryan Trophies *Perfect Lover - Cooked a meal, cleaned the apartment, took a shower, wore the elegant dress and put on some music. *Casual Girl - Ordered a pizza, watched some TV and wore something casual. *In Love with Ryan - Slept with Ryan *Uncontrollable - Ruin the dinner with Aiden. You MUST spook Ryan at the dinner table. This is the final requirement in a total of six in order to get this trophy. Trivia *If Jodie has sneaked out to the bar as a teenager, in the chapter Like Other Girls, and has experienced the near sexual assault scene (and subsequently obtained the Together Forever trophy), she will not be able to make love to Ryan. She instead starts crying at the scars of her youth, and Ryan leaves, which will cancel the love scene. *If you choose not to Cook anything Ryan and Jodie will never sit at the dinner table thus not being able to use Aiden to make Ryan leave early. *The address of her new apartment is 6192 Columbus Street. The apartment is located on the 9th floor. *The Elegant Dress that Jodie can wear in this chapter is also the one she wears during The Embassy. Jodie's nails are painted the instant she wears the dress. *The Cool Outfit you partly see in the Separation as Jodie pulls it out of her closet. *This is one of the few chapters that seem to show that Jodie has powers of her own, as she forces Aiden to open the apartment door. This takes a lot of effort to do, and may hint that she has telekinesis too. ** Another scene that shows this is during the Alone ending where Jodie travels around the country. She comes across spirits and entities she can still see even when not connected to Aiden. Walkthrough The Dinner